


The Only Light You'll See

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, I suppose, I've got a lot of feelings that need 2 be KNOWN, M/M, Okay So..., Partial Canon Compliant, Pining, Road Trip, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and they have everything to do w/ sasuke and friends, i guess we'll see how this goes, i'm just winging this, these emo boy band little shits have ruined my life and now they need to pay with my shitty noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis can’t help but think of Prompto’s freckles as constellations in the ever growing night sky. Perhaps if he wishes upon them hard enough, the world will be a different place. Perhaps everything will be okay again.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Love is a myriad of colours and emotions. It has no real universal definition, only ones self could truly define what it meant to them and the people around them.

Noctis loved Luna.

The love he felt for her was a warm blue, meaning trust, loyalty, truth- one that spoke of companionship and platonic admiration. She was like a big sister to him, he would die for her- and her the same for him. She was calm in the light of chaos- almost inhuman in a sense. She was the perfect queen for Insomnia. That’s why, Noctis supposed, she had been so easily selected at such a young age to become his wife someday. The warm friendship they had developed was formally royal- it had been fabricated from the day the both of them had been born. Perhaps, in another life they could have become friends in other means but Noctis isn’t all that sure of it. He’s not sure about anything anymore.

He’s thankful for the wisdom she’d shared with him. He loves her. But he isn’t in love with her. And he knows she isn’t in love with him either.

She’s in love with her people. She’s in love with her position as oracle.

She loves him with a warm blue colour as well. Platonic love, strong- but the thought of romance felt inanely wrong to the both of them, Noctis felt- at least.

And yet, to bring the world together- they would have to.

“Hey Noct, you excited to see Luna again? It’s only a couple days before we reach Altissia~” Prompto sings at him from the front seat. His teasing smile making the sun darkened freckles on his nose stand out more. They sat prominently on his skin, like pins on a corkboard.

“Mhm.” He makes an affirmative noise, looking out into the dry wilderness surround Hammerhead. Seeing Luna would mean the reality that he’d been trying so hard to delay would be at his doorstep. It couldn’t be helped, but it still brought up something dark inside of Noctis that he’d rather not think about.

Not having the free will to love another for the rest of his life was something he’d never really considered a problem up until now… You never miss the things you take for granted until they’re out of your grasps, after all.

“You know they travel around in gondoliers over there? Imagine going to work on a boat.” Prompto continues on his tangent, his expression drifting off into a dream-like expression. The mere incredulity of it all amusing him greatly.

Noctis could never quite get a read on the colour of what he felt for Prompto. Perhaps it was because he was far more harder to read than what he alluded to in his personality. His whole allure was that he looked like an open book but had as many dark secrets hidden away as everyone else. Perhaps even more. Prompto was a fascination to Noctis- he was his best friend, and yet he felt as if that didn’t quite cut it sometimes. Prompto was a mystery that he desperately wanted to unravel- but what if he was looking too far into it?

“Knowing you, if you had to go to work via a boat everyday you’d fall in the canals all the time.” Noctis banters, a soft smile playing on his face. 

Prompto feigns hurt, gloved hand to his heart. “I am as graceful as a gazelle, thank you very much!”

“You nearly fell off a cliff trying to take a selfie yesterday.” Gladdio adds, folding his arms across his chest as he lifted his eyebrows in question.

“You face planted out of the tent this morning trying to tie your shoelaces.” Ignis interjects, not taking his eyes off the road.

 Prompto whines dramatically, flopping back to face the non-existent windshield. “No one is ever on my side. You’re all so cruel!”

Prompto’s antics were always something different each time. Noctis found himself looking forward to what his best friend would do next. Whether it be something stupid or crazy- or something that had Noctis gasping for air out of laughter. He was never boring. He was never really bored with this motley crew. They must look like a site travelling place to place. An emo prince, a hyperactive photographer, a warrior with a great love for ramen and a mothering adviser with a knack for cooking. All with a set outfit code of black. Driving along in a Regalia all across the plains- miles away from Lucis.

It was beautiful, really. The way they’d come together like this. All for the sake of protecting the crowned prince.

Noctis wished sometimes it would last forever. Out on the open road, watching Prompto’s hair flicker like sun beams in the wind as he snaps photograph after photograph. Ignis’ fingers tapping lightly along to the beat of the radio. Gladdiolus’ snort of laughter every time he reached a funny part in his book.

But there was an end to this. A destination they would eventually have to reach. A time limit and a million other princely obligations. This would probably be the last time they would ever get to all be together like this.

It made Noctis frown.

He wanted to make it last longer.

But even he knew that becoming a king would mean he’d have to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s one of the first time he feels like a king when he loses his father. He gets no last goodbye, no final words. He gets a phone call, atop of a hill overlooking the ruins of Insomnia. The reports say that he’s dead alongside him- Lunafreya as well.

They’re wrong about him. He is quite literal living proof.

It doesn’t make him feel all that much better, however.

He wonders if what it means to be king is to be calm and collected in a time of great loss. For the good of the people.

Noctis did feel like a king that day, just not a good one if that was the case.

 

Prompto sighs into his camera screen, sitting atop of a roof by the garage in Hammerhead after a long day. He looks out into the night sky that always seems to be stretching a little longer, day by day- or night by night as they would have it. There seems to be far more stars in the sky than usual and it only spread uneasiness in his chest. This whole trip had been a whirlwind of trouble with no end in sight.

The death of King Regis had had an effect on the entire group. They were close, Noctis had lost his father and Ignis and Gladdiolus had lost the king that they had served for most of their lives.

It felt like he was an outsider looking in. Prompto was simply the best friend. He’d only spoken to Regis a handful of times- it didn’t feel right of him to grieve like the rest of them did. It would feel like tarnishing the King’s memory.

“I thought you might be up here.”

The voice makes Prompto jump, fumbling his camera in his hands- he thanks the gods that he had the strapped wrapped around his neck. He turns with a sigh of relief only for him to stop in his tracks.

“Hey, Noct.” Prompto greets with a surprised whisper. He had expected Noctis to have run off somewhere as soon as they’d gotten out of the car. _That_ had been quite the awkward trip.

“Can I… join you?” Noctis doesn’t meet his eyes, he’s frowning- but that’s nothing unusual. The one thing he does notice is the thickness of his voice- the sound of someone that had just been crying.

Prompto pretends he doesn’t notice- but it’s hard to disguise his surprise. “S-sure.” He stutters out an answer, unsure of himself. After all the years that he’d known the prince- he was always one to shy away from people when he was at his most vulnerable. It was one of the reasons Prompto was on the rooftop. He wanted to give everyone space- and maybe, just maybe- he wasn’t a HUGE fan of confrontation.

Noctis sits beside him, his legs dangling off the edge of the roof. Hands in his lap.

Prompto bites his lip- he’s usually the one to keep conversation going- but right now it doesn’t feel right. He can’t seem to conjure up the right words to make Noctis look him in the eyes.

“Remember when we were in high school and we’d sneak up to the rooftops every school festival just to watch everyone from up above?” Noctis’ voice is more controlled now, but he clears it again to make sure.

The memory makes Prompto’s lips tilt upwards. He looks out at the moon, reminiscing. “Yeah, it was always so peaceful up there.”

“You never looked downwards at the crowds, I noticed. You’d always had your head up towards the stars.”

The detail makes Prompto’s heart warm and he isn’t all that sure why. The fact that Noctis had remembered something as dumb as that- It was… nice.

“I- I guess I just always loved the night sky.”

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“I-“ Noctis begins before stopping himself. He bites his lip, his brows furrowing. “…Nevermind.” He dismisses with a wave of his hand. “It was dumb.” He sighs, folding his hands at his knees.

Prompto feels a playful frown appearing on his face. “Dude, you _can’t_ just leave me hanging like that!”

Noctis smirks. “Nope, my lips are sealed.”

Prompto pouts, tilting his head to the side. Placing a casual arm on Noctis’ shoulder. “So mean…”

The prince gives another one of his princely snickers as he moves his neck. Resting his head on the arm Prompto had so graciously lent out to him without permission. “I’m tired.” Noctis closes his eyes, yawning. Moving his head to get comfortable on top of his squirming friend.

“Hey, hey, you can’t just fall asleep out here you’ll get a cold!”

“M’fine.” Noctis mumbles, already falling asleep.

“Noct!”

“Can’t talk, already sleeping.”

Prompto snorts in amusement before letting out a yawn of his own. “Dammit, Noct, you know they say yawning is contagious.” He covers his mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Shhh…”

 

Ignis finds the two of them, the next morning, passed out on the roof. A little too close for comfort- huddled together for warmth.

He doesn’t have the heart to wake them up.


End file.
